leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KaiserLos24/Sketches: SirAston's champion concept "Erik" and my own Void Champion
Okay, so these are just some quick sketches I did at school. It's kinda messy, yes. But all I had was a pen and I was rushing these a little bit. Erik, the Devoured Warrior This is how I saw SirAston's custom champion. I think the legs are actually a bit too small, now that I think about it. But What I'm aiming for is to show you guys how I saw this champ in my own perspective. Since there wasn't any back story of some sort, I had trouble trying to make a design for him. All the info I got came from the given skills. And seems to be possessed by some sort of spirit. So I decided to give him evil looking eyes (the small tattoos below the eyes are an effect of the possession), clawed hands and feet and pointed ears. The spirit/demon resides in the core located on his chest area. If you guys have any comments, feel free to put some on the comments section. Zog'Roth, the Tyrant of the Void This champion concept was a product of my boredom at school. When I looked at the first few sketches, I thought that this might actually be a good thing. Zog'Roth is my attempt at making a Tank/Assassin type of champion. Now I know I'm pretty bad at making champion skills, but I'll try again (If you have any suggestions, feel free to say so in the comments) * Passive - High Metabolism ** Zog'Roth's incredibly high metabolism improves all the effects of consumed items (Health Potions, Mana Potions etc.) and heals, and 20% of his attack damage is converted into armor. * Q''' - '''Feed ** Zog'Roth bites an enemy unit, dealing physical damage and healing him for a percentage of the damage done to the enemy. If this ability kills an enemy minion, Zog'Roth gains one stack of Sustenance. Each stack of Sustenance gives Zog'Roth bonus Armor and Magic resist. Killing an enemy champion or a large jungle monster gives you three stacks of Sustenance. * W''' - '''Tongue Lash ** Zog'Roth lashes out his long tongue and strikes the first enemy unit hit, dealing physical damage. When hit, the enemy is pushed back a short distance and is slowed for 3 seconds. * E''' - '''Feral Tackle ** Zog'Roth uses his strong hind legs and leaps toward an enemy unit and tackles them, stunning for 1 second and dealing physical damage. Zog'Roth also deals additional physical damage to surrounding enemies. * R''' - '''Tyranny ** Zog'Roth increases in size and gains increased movement speed, attack damage and bonus armor and magic resistance. Tyranny's effects are improved depending on the number of stacks of Sustenance Zog'Roth has acquired. I just know something's wrong in there xD Anyways, here they are. If you want your custom champion drawn by me, just say so in the comments or just leave me a message. EDIT: Sorry for not categorizing this blog properly. I'll be sure to do this properly in the future. These two champions will have design reworks. If you have any suggestions, please say so in the comments ^^ --KaiserLos24 (talk) 15:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Custom champions